1988 Great Britain 400
The most infamous and historic Piston Cup UK Race ever held at Queen Elizabeth Speedway. It is way too historic for Kenny Flywheel vomiting a lot on lap 158. It is the most infamous and historic incident to ever happen in the UK Piston Cup. Kenny's team radio was shown in which Kenny said he was feeling too sick. Kenny went to pit but vomited a lot on pit road. So much that pit road was unusable and the race was stopped completely. Unfortunately, all the pitties witnessed it as well as Chris Lowlane and Ace Robinson who were pitting at the time of the incident. Kenny fainted by the end of it. The reason why Kenny vomited is he hit a stale McDonald's french fries which caused him to become ill and vomit on the pit road. Gallery WARNING: The pictures will likely make you sick. You have been warned! Kenny Flywheel Vomits.png|Kenny Flywheel vomits on pit road. Transcript Kenny Ruins Pit Road (Blinkr Team Radio) Kenny (sick): I am feeling too sick guys. I am not sure how many more laps I can do before my engine blows up or something! (End of Radio) Kenny: Oh no! (vomits heavily) CRAAAAP!!! (vomits again and again and again) Lincoln: AH! OH MY GOODNESS!!!! OH MY GOODNESS!!! THAT IS SUPER DISGUSTING!!! Timmy: OH HOLY (Popeye toot) CRAP!!! OH MY (Dolphin Censor)! POOR OLD KENNY IS VOMITING LIKE CRAZY!!!! Ronald: GUYS STOP RIGHT NOW! GO TO THE GRASS! LOOK WHAT IS HAPPENING TO KENNY FLYWHEEL!!!!! Tom: WHAT!!! OH MY GOD!!! HOLY SON OF A (Yee)!!!!!!!!!! Sara: Poor Kenny! He is vomiting badly! Steve: Wow. Tommy Redstop: What the (Dolphin Censor) did he eat! Ralph: I will tell Kenny it's ok. Be right back. Ronald (scared): OH MY GOD CHRIS LOWLANE AND ACE ROBINSON ARE IN THE PITS!!! Kenny (vomiting more): AH!! HELP!!! AHHHHH!! OW! Ralph: It's ok Kenny. You will be okay. Ace: Ok team Mountain Dew let's close our eyes and pretend that sick Kenny Flywheel is not ruining pit road! Mountain Dew Crew Chief: Sounds good James! Kenny (very very weak): Guys. it's over I think! (faints) LIncoln: AND KENNY FLYWHEEL FAINTS!!! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING THIS MOTHER-(Michael Rossen Noice Sound) DISGUSTING SINCE THE TIME MY SISTER LANA PLAYED WITH THE DIRTY TRASH!!!! I THINK I AM GONNA FAINT!!!! (faints) Timmy: Ok Lincoln has fainted! We will now go to the racers' reaction! Leni Loud is with the racers. (End of Transcript) Racers Reaction (Chris "Lucky" Lowlane, Ronald Scruggs, Ralph Wheeler, Ace Robinson, Sara Larson, Tom Armstrong, and Tommy Redstop react as well as some pit crews, including SynerG, McDonald's, Mountain Dew and of course Blinkr. Hotblamers and other sponsor teams do not react.) Leni: Hey racers! What do you think of Kenny destroying pit road! Chris: I was right there in the pits and I just have to say it is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen! It's terrible! Ronald: I could not believe it! I still don't know what Kenny had eaten to cause him this! I feel bad for him. Ralph: Well he was close to crying and I just said it's ok to him. Ace: I had to close my eyes! Me and my pit crew! Kenny was ruining '''the entire pit road so we closed our eyes and pretend that Kenny was not vomiting like crazy on pit road. Sara: Crazy! Tom: Unbelievable! Tommy Redstop: TERRIBLE!!!!! SynerG Pitty 2: I saw it! it was terrible as I was next to Blinkr's pit! McDonald's Crew Chief: Chris was pitting and then suddenly Kenny just vomits on the pit road. Look there? That's my pit over there! And there is (Popeye toot) '''VOMIT '''all around it that is getting cleaned now! Mountain Drew Pitty 1: We closed our eyes thank god! Mountain Crew Chief: Yup we sure did! Blinkr Crew Chief: You know what he eats? He told me he had eaten a stale McDonald's french fries! Oops. I should not have said that. McDonald's Pitty 1 (not fainted anymore): NOOOOOOOOO! SO WE WERE THE GOD-(You Kid) REASON? (Bawls) ''WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHAGHAGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAGHAGHAGHAGHAGHAGHAGHAGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHAGHAGHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S OUR (Serbia Strong) FAULT!!!!!!!!!' Ralph: It's ok, it's not your fault guys! But I'd never see something disgusting like that again. Ronald: It's ok McDonald's Pitty 1. And yes, my inspiration and best friend Ralph is right, he'd never see something THAT disgusting in his life. Blinkr Pitties: Poor Kenny may miss the next race. Leni: Well that's all. Back to you Lincoln and Timmy. Lincoln (weak): Ugh. I think you can make the commercial break Timmy? Timmy: Sure thing bro. Alright, that's all for this as we'll be right back in a moment on Racing Sports Network! Stay tuned for more in a moment! (End of Transcript)